charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordaunt
Mordaunt was an evil sorcerer who was determined to claim Excalibur for himself. After Piper removes Excalibur from the stone, Mordaunt whirls in and appears in the conservatory. He convinced Piper that she was the new King Arthur and that the reason he was here was to help train her how to use the sword. He explained that a Dark Knight was after the sword and he conjured up list of potion ingredients that he said would vanquish the Dark Knight. Mordaunt was very experienced in sword fighting and successfully trained Piper in sword combat. However, Phoebe and Paige discovered that the vanquishing potion was a trick only meant to kill the sisters. Back at the manor, the Dark Knight attacked Piper with his executioner demons, it's discovered that Modaunt was working with the Dark Knight and betrays him by saying that he no longer needs his help. After Richard saves Phoebe's life, Phoebe and Paige orb back to the attic. After Paige failed at calling for Excalibur, Piper became enraged and Mordaunt whirled Piper and him out of the manor. When Mordaunt brings Piper to her new "kingdom" he prepares to seduce her in his first attempt at claiming the sword. The sword moves away from him as Mordaunt and Piper embrace in a kiss. He calls her "his queen" and agrees to serve her unconditionally. But first, they need to assemble her kingdom by gathering knights to sit at the round table. He explains to Piper that he knows who would best serve her and finds her a Grimlock, Banshee, Creeper demon, and a Soul Blaster demon. As all of Piper's "knights" sit around the table, Mordaunt says that they must recite the loyalty oath, which ends up being a spell to steal the powers of the other demons and absorb them into himself. With all of his newly acquired powers, Mordaunt is finally able to control Excalibur and he uses it to stab Piper, almost killing her. Mordaunt knew that Piper was not the true heir to the sword and even knew that Wyatt was destined to be the new "King Arthur." So his plan was to destroy Wyatt, knowing that the power of Excalibur greatly outweighs Wyatt's strong powers. But the sisters were quick and smart and set a trap for Mordaunt. Wyatt ultimately uses his Telekinetic orbing power to summon Excalibur and vanquishes Mordaunt by magically stabbing him with the sword. Powers and abilities Mordaunt displayed the powers of Conjuration and his method of teleporting was Whirling. Gallery mordaunt tornadoes into the conservatory.JPG|Mordaunt whirls in mordaunt conjours potion list.JPG|Mordaunt conjures a potion list mordaunt conjours sword.JPG|Mordaunt conjures his sword piper and mordaunt tornado out.JPG|Mordaunt whirls out with Piper soul blaster demon, mordaunt, and piper tornado out.JPG|Mordaunt whirls away with Piper and the Soul Blaster mordaunt casts the power stealing spell.JPG|Mordaunt casts the power stealing spell mordaunt with stolen powers.JPG|Mordaunt with his new powers mordaunt controlling excalibur.JPG|Mordaunt controlling Excalibur mordaunt tornadoes out of harding park.JPG|Mordaunt whirls out just in time Appearances Mordaunt appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 :Sword And The City Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Demons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Demonic sorcerers Category:Piper Halliwell's Love Interests